La chica del pan
by Miyoko Nott
Summary: "Shion Elphias Levi la mira con una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Emma no se acordará de haberle conocido, ni siquiera sabe que ella le salvó la vida cuando tenían seis años. Pero no importa."


_**Disclaimer: **_Mágico no me pertenece... es de Naoki Iwamoto. Pero un buen soborno puede cambiar eso.

**Nota de la autora: ¡H**ola!

Sí, efectivamente. Estoy muerta del miedo por haber subido un fic de este manga, teniendo en cuenta que hay sólo cuatro fics escritos. Pero no podía resistirme. Me he enamorado por completo de la historia de Mágico y necesitaba escribir este fic.

Espero que os guste~ Y, ya sabéis, por cada review recibido, un unicornio fosforescente nace en el mundo.

**Advertencia: **El fic está narrado en segunda persona, con una alternancia entre el presente y el pasado. Por lo que puede que al principio haga algo de lío, pero a medida que la lectura avanza, se va aclarando.

* * *

** —La chica del pan—**

_And it is all in how.__You mix the two_

_And it starts just_

_Where the light __exists.__It is a felling that_

_You cannot miss_

_And it burns a hole.__Through everyone_

_That feels it_

Blue and Yellow — The Used.

* * *

**— T**ú...me ayudaste a mí en el pasado —dices en voz baja. Apartas la mirada, procurando que ella no vea la tristeza que se ve reflejada en tus ojos._ "Mejor que no lo recuerde _—te dices a ti mismo, intentando convencerte de que así no será tan vergonzoso." Pero, en el fondo, sabes que no puedes engañarte a ti mismo. Que duele saber que Emma no se acuerda de nada en absoluto. Que no sabe _quién eres._

Tenías seis años cuando creíste haber pasado el peor trago de tu vida. Pero, el show, no había hecho más que empezar.

Eras un crío cuando todo aquello ocurrió. Un crió que lo único que quería era destacar, como sus hermanos. Demostrar que él también valía para ser un archimago, como el resto de su familia.

"— ¡Shion, muévete!"

Alzaste los ojos al cielo, agotado. Te dolía todo el cuerpo y sentías que eras incapaz de levantarte, de seguir adelante. Pero Faust seguía en pie, como si nada.

"— ¿Te rindes ya? —te preguntó tu hermano— Que débil eres, ¿eh? —Dijo, esbozando una media sonrisa socarrona."

No soportabas que se rieran de ti. Tu fuerza física era tan inferior a la del resto...a pesar de que te esforzabas cada día en demostrar que no era así. Entrenabas y estudiabas duramente para no quedarte atrás.

"— Si no puedes más, quédate en el suelo lloriqueando, hermanito —te gritó Faust, dándose la vuelta y echando a correr".

Pero, aunque quisiste levantarte, no pudiste.

E inevitablemente...te quedaste atrás.

Por mucho que te esforzaras en ser el mejor, en demostrales a todos y a ti mismo que podías ser un archimago, no lo conseguías. Y sólo podías ver rostros decepcionados y palabras de menosprecio a tus espaldas, dichas por aquellos gigantes. Eso eran esos hombres: gigantes. Demasiado altos para querer agacharse y mirarte a la cara. Demasiado estúpidos para saber que tú no te llamabas "el niño sin talento".

"— No sirve. Este chico no es como sus hermanos."

"— Patético".

Quizás fueron esos comentarios tan desagradables los que hicieron que _esa idea _cruzara por la cabeza de tu madre. Quizás fue tu imposibilidad de ser "el niño perfecto"lo que hizo que aquella mañana, tu madre, fuera hasta tu cuarto con un "cariño, tengo una sorpresa que darte".

Y, como cualquier niño de seis años, tú la sonreíste y con los ojos llenos de emoción, te levantaste de tu cama corriendo y la seguiste hasta la última habitación de la casa.

Qué iluso.

¿Quién te diría que la sorpresa sería tan horrible?

"— ¿Mamá?¿Qué es todo esto? —Preguntaste con voz temblorosa."

"— Es mi regalo para ayudarte a ser mejor, Shion —se limitó a contestar."

Cierras los ojos, momentáneamente. Lo recuerdas como si fuera ayer. Los niños atados de pies y manos, amordazados y mirándote con ojos suplicantes. Lloraban, Shion. Porque eran como tú: niños asustados.

Estaban todos colocados al rededor de un extraño círculo con unas marcas mágicas pintadas en el suelo. La luz de los candelabros iluminaban sus caras levemente, haciéndolas parecer más tétricas a tus ojos.

"— Es el Ritual Negro, hijo —te susurró con dulzura—. No tengas miedo, es por tu bien".

La creíste cuando te dio un beso en la mejilla y te cogió de la mano. Y la seguiste creyendo incluso cuando te hizo ponerte en medio de aquel círculo, rodeado de niños temblorosos. Porque era tu madre y una madre sólo quiere lo mejor para su hijo, ¿no es así?

"— Quiero que seas perfecto, Shion —murmuró ella."

Y por eso te ató con aquellas cadenas tan frías y lastimosas. Quería que fueras "su niño perfecto"y que nadie cuestionara más tu valía como futuro archimago.

"— ¿Mami?¡Yo no quiero esto! —Gritaste, cuando la viste alejarse de tu lado— ¡No quiero!¡Me esforzaré más!¡Mamá...!"

Aprietas los puños y sientes la mirada inquisitiva de Anise sobre ti. Cuando tus ojos se encuentran con los de la gata, sientes que los remordimientos de aquel día te carcomen por dentro. Recuerdos venenosos que devoran cada trozo de ti, dejando sólo un rastro amargo y doloroso en tu corazón.

Todos aquellos niños habían muerto. Y, en cierto modo, fue por tu culpa. Porque no conseguiste ser lo que tu madre y todos esperaban que fueras. Sin embargo, el resultado de aquel atroz experimento, no fue como tu madre había deseado: sólo había conseguido empeorar la situación.

— Lo siento, no me acuerdo —La voz de Emma te saca de tus pensamientos y te giras para mirarla . Ella tiene la duda pintada en su rostro — ¿Qué hice exactamente...?¿Cómo te ayudé...?

Pones los ojos en blanco y suspiras con molestia:

— Pan. Me diste pan.

— ¿Eh? —Parpadea sin comprender.

"_Definitivamente, no se acuerda de nada."_Pero tú sí. Los recuerdas todo: el final del Ritual Negro, la rabia de tu madre al ver que había fallado, sus gritos y su decisión de...abandonarte. ¿Quién querría a un humano degradado como tú por hijo?

"— No quiero volver a verte, Shion —fueron sus últimas palabras.".

Cuando despertaste, estabas en un claro del bosque, cubierto por una manta y completamente rígido. Sólo conseguías enfocar lo que entraba en tu campo de visión. El sol no estaba demasiado alto en el cielo y tenías frío.

Estabas completamente solo.

"— ¿No lo has oído?Dicen que han vuelto a abandonar a alguien en la Montaña de los Cadáveres."

"— Esta vez era un niño."

"— ¿Cuántos van ya...?"

Tu madre ya no te necesitaba. Nadie te necesitaba. Y habían decidido abandonarte a tu suerte en aquel tenebroso lugar.

Sonreíste.

"— Ya nadie...me necesita —murmuraste en voz alta". Tu propia voz te resultaba ajena, como si fuera otro el que hablara por ti. Te miraste las manos y volviste a repetir esas mismas palabras una y otra vez, como si quisieras memorizarlas. Pero ningún niño puede hacerse a la idea de que ha sido abandonado por la única persona en el mundo a la que quiere. Por su propia madre. Por lo que era normal que te echaras a llorar cuando te viste impotente, hambriento y terriblemente solo.

"_Ya no me necesitan."_

Pero...la oíste. Aquella vocecilla chillona que te llamaba en la lejanía y que te sacó de aquella horrible pesadilla a la que estabas enfrentándote.

"— ¿Tienes hambre?"

Levantaste la mirada del suelo, como tantas veces lo habías hecho cuando te caías persiguiendo a Faust, y la viste. Esos ojos que te observaban desde el otro lado de las zarzas, con un trozo de pan entre sus manos.

Emma.

"— ¿Quieres un poco de pan?"

"— Eh, yo..."

Ella extendió sus bracitos mostrándote la barra de pan por encima de las zarzas que la rodeaba.

"— ¿Sabes? —Dijo, mostrando la sonrisa más cálida que jamás habías visto—. Estoy encerrada aquí, ya ves —rió. Detrás de la niña, había una pequeña casa que tenía pinta de que en algún momento se derrumbaría. Las zarzas la rodeaban a ella y a la casa. Dio otro pasito hacia ti—. Cógelo, vamos."

"— Pero...—titubeaste."

Justo cuando te decidiste a acercarte,-porque el hambre te estaba venciendo-, aquellas enormes zarzas que rodeaban a la niña se agitaron salvajemente y la golpearon repetidas veces en sus brazos. Chillaste, la pediste que se alejara, que no necesitabas el pan. Quisiste volver a echarte a llorar, pero te contuviste. Quisiste empujarla, insultarla para que se apartara de las zarzas y no se hiciera más daño.

Pero, ella te volvió a sonreír -a pesar de la sangre que bañaba sus blanquecinos bracitos- y murmuró en voz bien alta para que pudieras escucharla:

"— Pero te he visto llorar cuando estabas tumbado en el suelo —saco sus brazos fuera de las zarzas,-hizo una mueca de dolor que disimuló rápidamente con otra sonrisa-, poniéndote el pan en tus manos y añadió:—Come un poco. Te sentará mejor."

La miraste a los ojos y ella te devolvió la mirada. Cogiste el pan y tus dedos rozaron los de ella. Tenía la piel suave.

"— Gra...cias —gimoteaste antes de darle un mordisco al trozo de pan."

Y fue la primera vez en tu vida que alguien hizo algo por ti porque quería verte feliz. Porque, aquella niña, se había hecho aquellas espantosas heridas en sus brazos por ti. Para ayudarte a vivir.

Y tú harías lo mismo por ella.

Shion Elphias Levi la mira con una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Emma no se acordará de haberle conocido, ni siquiera sabe que ella le salvó la vida cuando tenían seis años. Ni que fue la primera persona que le tendió una mano y no le juzgó.

No se acordará de nada de eso. Y no importa. Porque con verla sonreír y tenerla a su lado, le es suficiente para poder ser feliz.

— Es bonito que hagas todo esto por tu primer amor, ¿no, Shion? —Susurra Anise con picardía.

El susodicho le dirige una mirada furibunda con las mejillas ardiendo de la rabia -y, aunque no lo admita, de la vergüenza. Pero no se atreve a desmentir lo que la gata a dicho.

Porque, aquel niño al que nadie necesitaba, se había enamorado de Emma en el mismo instante en que sus manos se rozaron a través de las zarzas.

— Cállate, Anise.


End file.
